


Bounty of this World - Toriko x Overlord

by T24556



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Manga & Anime, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556
Summary: 'The World consists of Predator and Prey. You'll have to eventually choose whether to Hunt or Run.' - But that is determined on a rule of being a predator, you have to hunt to survive cause eventually there will be something bigger and more powerful than you. And with this Gourmet Age! a new predator is added to the food chain among capture beasts!
Relationships: Coco (Toriko)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bounty of this World - Toriko x Overlord

**The Well Mellowed 7-Colored Fruit Juice! Pick the Rainbow Fruit!**   
**The Heavenly Queen Kyubi Shefu Appears!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It has been said, that in an ice box of this planet, there is an ice cream mountain range full of peppermint peaks and rocky-road ridges that are the summit of sweetness. And in the southern hemisphere there are spheres that when humid reveal pork cutlet bowls, shrimp tempura bowls and beef bowls. This is the Gourmet Age.  
** **When the worlds manliest of heroes, and powerful heroine’s quest for yet to be discovered culinary delights.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With each step, a quiet chiming of two bells lightly bouncing together, signaled the arrival at Gourmet Central Wholesale Marketplace. Its charming sound, effortlessly played through the large crowds that quickly stepped aside and quietened, as the figure made their way through the parting crowded sea of people. Ignoring the local people who stared at her in wonder, and awe as she passed. If it was not the large creature, she dexterously holding with one hand over her shoulder that they were staring at, it was the woman who was holding it. The bangs on the right side of her face was pulled back to the side of her head and held in place by a small metallic hair clutch that mimicked branches of coral, that held back the braids. The rest of the rusty-red auburn locks, were left hanging but cut in such a way that it wouldn't get in her eyes, even though the side-swept wavy bangs on the other side appeared much longer. It flowed down the back of her head and over her left shoulder, like thick waves of rusty red down to her waist. Sultry and sharp, her amber eyes were lined with black in a cat-eye like fashion, made the illusion of her eyes seeming half-closed, the waves of her fringe of the left side framed that illusion, almost shadowing it slightly.

A black collared, high neck sleeveless dress flowed like water, as it ran to the floor with slits on both sides, revealing long athletic slender legs. Contouring her body, as a wide red wrap sash wrapped around her midsection. Mimicking the white wrap bandages that covered from ankle to just below her knee. No shoes or gloves were seen, as her nails of her fingers and toes looked sharp and pointed like claws. And three identical gold earrings hung from her right earlobe.

"I need to sell this, and then buy a few more items before I head back home. I'm sure the companions back at home would enjoy a treat or two," A young woman muttered, as she made her way through the stalls. At times she could visit the Gourmet Central Wholesale Market, the woman would drink in the colours, the aromas, and the atmosphere like an elixir. She thrived in this new world by interacting with the stall holders, each one almost a caricature of bubbly friendliness. They knew her by name and often had kept something back from the stall that they knew she would buy... and she always did. She weaved through the crowds, edging through the dense flow of people that would part like the sea. The air was perfumed with produce, the ground was gritty stone and the air was perfect for a cool chilling breeze. There was no irritating music to fill her sensitive ears, just a busker with a guitar.

Everything was simply perfect.

"Hey! Would ya get off Badmouthing my fish!"  
"OH! there's nothing wrong with your fish! You’re the one making it bad! Because you’re the one who opened its mouth!!"  
"I'll shut yours!"  
"You don't know how!!"

Well. It was.

"Well there goes a peaceful morning..." The woman uttered with a wrinkle of her nose, turning her gaze to an enormous crowd. From what she could see, it seemed like the female news reporter Tina was having a one on one argument with a short vendor man about his fish. And a poor short boy was pulled into it. She could smell the rottenness of the fish from here.

"Pikyuu..."

A sweet high pitch chirruped of disappointment caused the woman to look over at her shoulder. There sitting upon her shoulder was a small chubby cheeked squirrel, that had long furred tuffed ears, and a long soft bushy tail, that almost blended into her hair due to its colouration that covered most of its body. The only few things that made it stick out, was its white under belly n' mouth, and its large rounded black eyes. Two small bells attached to a string, hung off the base of the creature's tail. "I guessing your agreeing with me," The woman released a chuckle, lifting a clawed finger and gently rubbed the head of the small squirrel, only for the tiny creature to latch onto her finger with its mini padded paws, and bring it down to nibble on her finger. Which did not really hurt at all. "Here, don't nibble on my finger," She tutted with a breathless laugh, pulling out a small berry and passing it for exchanging for her finger back, which the small creature agreed to and began nibbling away at the small berry.

"Komatsu!"

The woman's whole body froze at that voice. Turning her gaze, she saw the crowd part to reveal a familiar face, one she had not seen in quite a while. There standing with a large beast on his back, was an extremely muscular man that could easily tower her at least by a foot as she reached his shoulders. With messy mullet of blue hair that reached neck length. He had three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye, with strong, angular facial features and sharp cat-like eyes. He was still wearing the familiar eye-searing, form-fitting muscle orange spandex jumpsuit that matched with the same tight-fitting spandex orange cargo pants with pockets. A dark blue knee-high boot, a black belt, a thin black tight muscle t-shirt with another eye-catching, tight orange sleeveless vest that were tucked in. And a white bandaged wrapped around his bicep. 

"Toriko!" The boy, now she knew as Komatsu called out in surprise when his eyes landed on him.

"It's Toriko, the heavenly king!"

"No way!"

"It's really him!"

"You didn't tell me you were friends with Toriko Half-pint!" The vendor man exclaimed frightfully, quickly making his escape. Not wanting to become one of the legendary Gourmet Hunter's his enemy.

"Well~ Well~ I wasn't expecting to see you here Toriko," The woman chimed in, as she stepped further in. Causing the crowd to step aside to reveal the woman in all her glory to Toriko, whose eyes widen, and a large beaming grin spread across his face.

"Kyubi! Came to sell off this guy I captured." Toriko greeted with high enthusiasm, patting the large Reptilian creature as he lowered it to the ground. "But Long time no see! how's it going!"

"No way she's here too!"

"The Heavenly Queen Kyubi Shefu!"

"Is that a Desert Shark she's holding!?"

"Her little companion is so cute!!!"

Kyubi Shefu merely chuckled as she lowered her capture to the ground as well, "I've been well. But It seems we had the same thinking for the day," her own sly grin revealing pearlescent white teeth and fangs, whistling lowly at his hunt. "You've caught a nice Shakrenodon there, just from here I can estimate he weighs 1.5tonns. Forty grand for per Kilo." 

"Always right on the mark aren't you Kyubi!" Patting Kyubi's back with heavy force, but the woman did not even budge under the force of his hand.

"No way! A Underbite Dragon! a pterosaurian beast, Capture level 4! And a rare Desert shark! a Fish beast, Capture level 8! And what's more that's the charismatic Gourmet Hunter, Toriko! and the Beautifully fierce Gourmet Hunter, Kyubi! What a full helping of scrumptious News!" The Report squealed, fan-girling at her luck as she ran up to the two Heavenly Gourmet Hunters with her microphone in hand. "You're Toriko and Kyubi, right? I'm Tina." Causing both Gourmet Hunters to turn to face the girl.

Kyubi blinked at the orange-brown haired news reporter, Tina, still wearing her familiar signature outfit of a pink skirt with a matching pink button-up shirt, red high heel shoes and a white undershirt. Before the Heavenly Queen turned her face away, as Kyubi's small companion scuttered into a panic to hide from the exuberant woman, dropping his small berry in haste. A frown formed on her face. She already did not like this girl. She did not like two-faced people.

"And this is my carrier balloon Pigeon, Kuruppo!" Tina introduce, gesturing a small rounded bird, cream and white in colour, with a pink underbelly and red eyes. Turning to them she cheered, with her camera men behind her, "To be able to meet you both, my luck today must be super-sized! No, super-duper-sized! I'm a Gourmet Newscaster who shows all kinds of ingredients around the world to people on 'Gourmet TV!' Please, Toriko! Kyubi! Let me do an interview for my program!"

"Any interviews must go through the proper channels." A stern voice stepped in, earning a quiet sigh of relief from Kyubi. Three man were dressed head to toe in black suits and dark sunglasses, blocking Tina the reporter and her crewmen from interviewing or even approaching the two heavenly Gourmet hunters.

"W-What? Says who?" Tina Sputtered.

"The IGO!" One of Tina's camera crewman exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right." A pale-skinned man with chiseled features and brushed back black hair answered. "Name is Johannes," Pushing up his sunglasses he continued, "Chief of Ingredients Development at the IGO's Research Department.”

"Tina, I think you need to back down from this one," Tina's crewman turned towards to her.

"Huh?! Why should I!?" Tina hissed pressing her lips thinly together in distaste, her voice haughtily pressed on as she scowled at her co-worker.

"They're the International Gourmet Organization, Thee IGO! If they don't want an interview, there won't be one, so don't press it Tina because against them you'll never get an interview. It just won't happen."

"But Toriko and Kyubi are just right here!" Her co-worker's words did not faze the stubborn reporter in the slightest, as she tried to continue onwards to approach the two famous Gourmet Hunters. "They just can't-" But her arms were instantly grasped by two of the IGO Agents. "Let me go! HEY! Stop this!" She screamed out, squirming, and struggling against the agents as she was dragged away.

Toriko looked away, wrapping his arm around Kyubi's shoulder who frowned into his chest. Glancing down at the red-head, she saw concern in those dark orbs but she waved a dismissive hand and lightly patted the blue-haired males chest.

"So why can't that lady interview them?" Komatsu inquired, "You didn't have to be so..."

"The media tends to shed light on things that should remain dark." Johannes answered, turning to Komatsu, "Things always tend to go sour if the mass media starts asking questions they shouldn't ask." Shifting his attention to both of the Heavenly Gourmet Hunters, "Toriko-san, Kyubi-san, I'm glad to run into you both. I have a job I would like you both to handle."

"Huh? Me? Why don't you just have some of your little IGO Gourmet Hunters do it? Besides, I need to catch up with Kyubi-"

"The Rainbow fruit are ripe." Johannes countered seriously, gaining both Kyubi's and Toriko's full attention.

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Kyubi uttered quietly, her amber eyes sharpening. Coaxing her companion out from hiding under her hair. Who was depressed at losing his berry from being spooked.

"R-Rainbow fruit!? Thee Legendary mythical fruit that changes into seven Delicious different colour flavors depending on the temperature and humidity!?" Komatsu shouted in shock. 

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" Johanne's whisper-shouted at the shorter male, lifting a hand up to shield his mouth as if it were any better to quieten about the information. "What'll happen if someone hears you?"

"You bet I'm gonna shout it out to the world!" Komatsu shouted back, "Just one little droplet of the Rainbow fruit's juice is enough to turn an entire 25-meter Olympic swimming pool into the most rich, sweetest nectar, mellow-tasting juice! That is how amazingly, incredibly concentrated its juices are!"

Handing another berry to compensate for the lost berry to the small companion, Kyubi grinned cunningly. "There's many options you can turn that fruit into with the right steps and ingredients. Just one is worth more than a 100carrot Diamond, so roughly selling for 500,000,000.... Basically, any chef's wet dream but...." Looking up from her companion she looked at Johanne with a steely eye, "I thought those were extinct?"

"It's true they no longer exist in nature but..." This response earned a smirk from both the Gourmets.

"I see. So, you are talking about the IGO's specialty, selective breeding! one of your pet science projects." Toriko caught on.

"But there's only one small problem..." Johanne let out a breath, lifting one finger. "None of our people can get close to the rainbow fruit, Troll Kongs have made a nest around the Rainbow Fruit Tree."

"Troll Kongs!?" Komatsu cried out.

"Troll Kongs huh... the strongest out of all the Gorillas on this planet." Kyubi noted with a slight frown.

"That's right. We dispatched three Gourmet Tanks that cost two billion each several days ago to take them out, but... it fabulously went south. They were destroyed, all flipped upside down like toy trucks. A forty-ton tank were simply brushed aside like flies." Johannes explained, "The Administrative Division declared them Capture Level Nine, they can probably even defeat a Gararagator." 

"Capture difficulty level 9?!" Komatsu exclaimed. "The Capture Level of the 300-year-old Gararagator the last time was only Level 8!"

"Capture Level 9, must be pretty bad~" Kyubi tilted her head almost as if she was providing sympathy for the stoic man. But she wasn't. She never liked their idea of selective breeding, she never thought it was a good idea, it was almost like they were playing God. "Isn't the Troll Kongs another selective Breed you guys were doing? Seriously, what are you thinking, doing all these experiments." Kyubi clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Besides is there only one Troll Kong? They are known for forming groups you know." 

"We can talk about the reward Later..." Johannes tried to persuade.

"Always wanted to try eatin' a Rainbow fruit." Toriko looked up towards the sky with a determined smirk as nostalgia took his features, "Sounds, tempting. Maybe it’s time I came by to check out that quaint little garden you got there."

"Well~ If Toriko's in. I guess you can count me on this little hunt." Kyubi purred, a fox-like grin spread across her lips after she licked her lips. It was almost as if looking at a pleased predator staring down its first victim of the day. 

"Quaint little garden?" Komatsu echoed confusedly.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A luxury vehicle with intricate detail on both the inside and outside, with two main varying sizes, long or short, with tinted windows and large tires, drove along the dusty road. It was like they were taking forever and remaining in the middle of nowhere for how far the desolate land stretched. Kyubi lounged back against the dark limousine seat, her leg crossed as she continued to pamper the Pikyuu Squirrel who warbled under her touch of belly scratches. 

"So Kyubi Shefu, right?" Komatsu questioned earning a hum from the woman, acknowledging him. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier, my name is Komatsu."

Lifting her head, Kyubi allowed herself to take in Komatsu. Her eyes roving over him, noting the beginning callouses on his hands and the scent that lingered on his palms. Komatsu was a relatively short, thin, and light-skinned young man with short messy black hair, large black eyes that easily expressed his interest, and a rather wide nose with large nostrils. He hadn't seemed to be a type of Gourmet Hunter, so Kyubi had wondered why Toriko had him around, but the moment her nose caught scent of the high ingredients on his hands she knew instantaneously. "It's a pleasure to meet you Komatsu." Her amber eyes softened as she cradled the small fluffy creature closer to her chest, allowing the Squirrel to scramble up and perch upon her shoulder. "I'm Kyubi Shefu, and this is my companion Pikyuu, it’s interesting to meet another fellow chef."

"Pikyuu!"

"It’s a pleasure to meet you too! Ah- And you too Pikyuu!" Komatsu scrambled as the small creature gave a happy chirrup to greet him, bowing his head. "But how did you know I was a chef? Wait, don't tell me you can smell the ingredients on my hands?" 

"That's right," Kyubi nodded, "Just like Toriko, my senses are heightened. So, no matter how faint the smell is, I will able to trace it down. From how high the ingredients are on your hands, I'm guess you’re a Master chef at Hotel Gourmet, right?"

"This is seriously a sense of Deja Vu," Komatsu murmured, "I had heard about Toriko's smelling ability was phenomenal, being that he discovered 2% of all foods ever but-"

"Smell, Taste, Hearing, and Sight are all part of what makes a good Gourmet Hunter or Chef." Kyubi gave a sly-fox fanged grin.

"Whoo! Look at this, Kyubi, for the sake of requiring a Rainbow fruit," Toriko drooled as he removed the lid of a large pot, "They gave me, 100kg of Golden Salmon Roe!" scooping a ladle, he spooned up a pile of the golden caviar that looked like nothing but millions of small rounded gold nuggets, as the thick gleaming golden liquid within the egg glistened. Shovelings into his mouth, he moaned at the taste. "Delicious~! I can't take this crunchy Aftertaste!"

Kyubi merely shook her head in amusement before she noted the concern on the Gourmet Chef's face. "Something bothering you?"

"Well, there's just one thing I've been wondering about, wouldn't the Troll Kong have eaten the Rainbow fruit before we even got there?" Komatsu admitted, earning a shake of the Heavenly Queen's head.

"Troll Kongs are only carnivorous. With the scent of the Rainbow Fruit attracting all sorts of prey towards it, their main objective is to just hunt those," Kyubi answered.

"Ah, I see." Looking out the window, Komatsu's eyes widen, "What the... It's Huge!" The limousine slowed down as they approached a massive concrete wall that towered over them as they exited the vehicle once they stopped.

"This is the number 8 Biotope nicknamed the 'Garden'. It's an artificially constructed habitat for animals and plants. Made as close as possible to nature, a large variety of flora and fauna live freely within," Johannes explained. The entire Biotope was surrounded by a thick concrete wall meant to keep all the dangerous beasts contained as well as keeping intruders from entering. The only known way in or out is through the large stone gate at the front of the biotope in front of them. 

"The IGO uses it to study the ecology of Gourmet Creatures within this Biotope. Like an oversize Hot pot," Toriko simplified for Komatsu.

"I see."

"Thank you for the meals, Toriko Sir! Kyubi Dame!" The two-armed men guarding the gate saluted. Earning confused looks from the Gourmet hunters; particularly a grim look from Toriko and a sweat drop from Kyubi.

"Why do people always greet us like that? Cut out that greeting, will ya? I haven't given any of you grub." Toriko chuckled as he dismissed their greeting with a grim look on his face. Just as the group approached the gate, a thunderous sound echoed loudly nearby, thumping against the walls like booming thunder.

"What was that?! Thunder?!" Komatsu screeched in panic, his whole-body tensing at possible danger, looking at the darkening sky over the 'Garden.'

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but that was no thunder...." an amused grin settled on Kyubi's features, as Pikyuu scuttled to hide under her hair, "That was a warning."

"Chest Drumming." Toriko agreed with a grin of his own.

"Drumming?" Komatsu whimpered.

"It’s a gorilla's special way of intimidation," Toriko answered, as he slammed his own fist against his own chest, which let out a loud thumping sound, surprising Komatsu, and Johannes.

"It’s literally translated to 'Get out of my face,' or 'Get out of my territory,'" Kyubi smirked, her eyes not once taken away from the large wall that separated them and the challenger.

"Copy!" One of the soldiers began, "Just got a report from the observation tower, a Troll Kong has been spotted by the Gate." The Biotope Guard informed.

"Now I'm getting excited just thinking about encountering the king," Kyubi grinned, moving to stand next to Toriko.

"It sounds like someone is warning us to stay out of his garden or else," Toriko smirked, before he looked to the guards, "But I don't care! Open the gates."

"The Rule Regulations are we can't open the gate while there's a beast within five kilometres." The guard replied to Toriko's orders, earning a click of Kyubi's tongue. 

"Man, your silly rules are such a pain." The Blue-haired male groaned.

"So, it’s okay if they are not within 5km perimeter, right? In other words, it would be okay if they are already gone when we open it." Kyubi estimated, walking down alongside the wall, away from the gate to the concrete wall that kept the _'Garden'_ separate from the desolate land it was placed in the middle of. Slipping her eyes closed, a reddish maroon aura lightly surrounded Kyubi, causing her hair to rise and fall almost as if it was dancing or like tails.

"Um, what is Kyubi doing?" Komatsu questioned, tilting his head in confusion at the strange power that the woman was emitting.

"It's one of Kyubi's abilities, unlike me who resorts to physical combat Kyubi is more of a..." Toriko trailed off as if trying to think of the word that fitted Kyubi's ability. "She's more predator than human."

"More predator than human?" Komatsu parroted, even more confused.

"Think it as if she were like a Gourmet Predator, she can smell, sense, and hear 'prey' for a few kilometers. The last time we met, Kyubi could sense 'prey' for 20 Kilometers, no matter if they are flora or fauna, each living being has its own presences and danger aura, meaning she can estimate Gourmet animal's weight, quality, and power level. Think of her as the ultimate Apex predator sensor," Toriko explained. 

"That's so cool!" Komatsu's eyes sparkled as he looked back to the Heavenly Queen. "It's no wonder she's the Heavenly Queen Gourmet Hunter."

Opening her eyes, the red aura faded causing her hair to fall back down her back and shoulders again. Resting her hand against the wall and scratched a 'X' into the concrete. "Here," Kyubi ordered looking to Toriko."It’s one Troll Kong, but they are out of range of the gate currently."

"Understood!" Toriko grinned cracking his knuckles into his fist, walking over to where Kyubi marked the wall who stepped back. "If it's gonna threaten us from over there, I'll threaten it from over here!" With a roaring shout, a reddish-purple aura emitted off him like waving flames. Causing strong gusts of air to swirl, and tumble around him surprising all those watching, aside from Kyubi who seemed unbothered by the increase of the air currents. While the muscles and veins of bulged in size as he twirled his right arm, jutting it downwards.

"Three-Fold Spiked Punch!" Toriko strucked his enclosed fist of his bulging arm towards the marked wall, unleashing it at a flurry of multiple straight jabs against it. "One!" An enormous crater suddenly appeared under his fist, "Two! Three!!" at each count, the two additional craters form broke through the thick concrete wall with ease. "All opened up."

With the rumbling of the fall concrete, and the shocked forms of the others. Kyubi merely gave Toriko an applause, "Impressive!"

"What have you done!? DID YOU MEAN TO DO THAT!" Komatsu cried out, sputtering as he stumbled over to the hole, that Kyubi began walking through.

"The Spiked Punch." Toriko simply stated holding up his fist, "A punch where I hit the same area multiple times at once. Like driving in a spike, the destruction of this punch goes deep!"

"Your very pretty~ But we need to get moving~!" Kyubi ushered from the other side of the hole. "We haven't got all day to get this fruit!"

"Pikyuu!"

"I'm coming!" Toriko answered walking after Kyubi.

"W-Wait for me!" Komatsu called out stumbling after them.

The red-haired woman looked towards the darkening clouds, her sharp eyes narrowing as she turned her gaze to where she sensed the singular Troll Kong. _'They aren't there, but that doesn't mean it's fled.'_ she thought, allowing the pupils of her amber gaze to shift into slits. **_'[Apex Predator: Tracker Sense],'_** Scouting the scenery Kyubi remained on high alert, _'From the lack of odor of Skatole or fatty acids in sweat, this Troll Kong was definitely not intimidated by Toriko. And that first drumming, was more of a test intimidation, so it's most likely this Troll Kong is a low rank member of the group scouting the area.'_

"Looks like a storm is coming." Toriko's voice cut her train of thought, allowing her slitted pupils to quickly return to their round shape before Toriko or Komatsu could see as they stepped passed her, "The Rainbow Fruit Tree is known for being quite relatively tall, so it'll be a problem if the lightning strikes, so it might act like a natural lightning rod, so let's hurry."

"R-Right."

Kyubi paused as she felt a shift in the air and looked towards her fellow Gourmet Hunter was. Her eyes widening as she reached out to stop him, "Toriko Wai-" speaking too late as the Blue-haired Gourmet Hunter had already jumped down. The ground underneath his feet crumbled the very moment his feet touched the soil, gradually making him sink. 

"A pitfall!?" Komatsu gasped.

"Komatsu watch out!" Kyubi called out, lashing out to grab the boy as a sky-ripping roar tore through the air, frightening Pikyuu into scuttling into hiding in the collar of her dress. Grabbing him around the waist, she leapt back with a powerful force of her legs away from the pits as large boulders fell where the small chef had been once standing. Her own lips pulled back in a snarl, "You've been watching us this entire time weren't you, Troll Kong."

Its fur was teal, while their exposed skin and face were a pale pink in colour. Large and buff muscular bodies but their most unique trait was their four arms which were considerably powerful. If holding four boulders was not a sign of power, then what was? Though compared to most beasts she had encountered, that power was nothing. "You sure you want to mess with me!" Her voice was assertive, as she bared her fangs in a ferocious manner. The same red aura oozed around her body, her hair floating like vicious mockery of tails of a large beast, the amber of her eyes glowing in an ominous warning.

**_‘[Arcane Trickster: Vicious Mockery] + [Apex Predator: Predator Aura]’_ **

A sinister chill went down the Troll Kong's spine as his red pupils met the split golden eyes of the human. No, that was no human. It was like there was a looming beast that towered over him, baring its fangs, it was suffocating, he felt like he could not breath. He could not move. Staggering forward, the Capture Level 9 beast fell to its knees, eyes closing as it fell into an unconscious slumber. Its body twitching in unconscious fear, froth formed out of its mouth as its tongue rolled out drooling out pools of saliva over the edge of the pit.

A groan of disgust was grunted out as Toriko leapt out of the former trap pit, covered in drool. "Ughhh! This really stinks!" Trying to swipe off the saliva with a disgruntle grunt, "Out like a light already?" Toriko questioned.

"I tried to warn you earlier Toriko," Kyubi sighed, the aura vanishing from the Heavenly Queen, her hair once again falling back down. Letting Komatsu go, now that the danger for now was put to rest. Her small furry companion, frightfully peeked out over the collar as Kyubi approached the unconscious beast, "Sorry about frightening you, but we need to enter your garden for a little while." Her clawed fingers gently patted against the teal fur, as Pikyuu clambered down her arm and gently patted the large beast with his own tiny paws. "You'll be out conscious long enough until we have long left your precious paradise."

"Pi~ Pikyuu~" 

"It’s only out cold? Why not finish him off?" The shorter male questioned.

"I prefer actually using knocking, or just putting creatures to sleep rather than just right off taking their life." Kyubi looked at the small chef's direction, her serious look softened as a chuckle escaped her lips at Toriko's disgust at the smell covering his body. "There's no point finishing off a creature, if you’re not going to eat it. There is no need for violence.... in any kind of world," She trailed off quietly, before shaking her head from the thoughts as her sly grin returned. "Besides Troll Kong meat is sinewy and inedible, as such it holds no value as food."

"Pikyuu~"

"As Kyubi stated. There's no reason to take it's life, we're after the Rainbow Fruit remember," Toriko added on.

Komatsu blinked, "Yeah, that's true. But won't he be angry when he wakes up?"

"We'll be long gone by the time he wakes, now let's move it people," Kyubi dismissed, brushing off Komatsu's concern as she lifted her hand to cover her nose, "That smells so bad." Pikyuu copied her in that action.

"Hey! Its not my fault I got drooled on! You could've easily made the Troll Kong fall back instead, ya know!" Toriko replied running after Kyubi, wrinkling his own nose at the smell that covered him, "Hey! not you too Pikyuu!"

"She didn't even use paralytic knocking... Just what did she do?" Komatsu softly muttered to himself as he recalled the fearful tremble the once ferocious beast had before collapsing.

"Hurry it up Komatsu!"

"Coming!"

"I can already smell that heavenly fruit, no wonder its so potent for alluring prey," Kyubi stated aloud, swallowing back a forming pool of drool in her mouth. Pikyuu unfortunately was not having the same success as his partner, as two small trails of drool formed on either side of the small plump squirrel's mouth. His tail fluffing up and shaking in delight, releasing a pleasant chime from the bells on his tail.

"I can't even begin to describe how sweet the air smells..." Komatsu sighed heavenly, drooling as well. 

"Yeah... I can smell our target getting closer. The Rainbow fruit is near, I can smell it!" Toriko agreed, swallowing a pool of his own drool gathering in his mouth, but some of it managed to flow from the corners of his mouth. "The sweet fragrance of the Rainbow Fruit can lure animals, and make them swoon to the point of losing all sense of logic, making them mindless prey to the Carnivorous Troll Kongs who don't eat the fruit," Toriko explained.

"Its so potent to prey that they try to still eat the fruit while still being eaten themselves by predators," Kyubi added on, "That's why the Troll Kongs made a nest around the Rainbow Fruit Tree."

"But Kyubi frightened the Troll Kong into unconsciousness already, so we won't have any trouble getting the fruit, right?" Komatsu declared, already forgetting a crucial detail about Troll Kongs.

"Sorry to break it to ya kid," Kyubi raised a brow as both Heavenly Gourmet Hunters looked at the shorter male, "But that Troll Kong was the runt of the pack, the lack of scarring is proof of that."

"Eh? Pack? What pack?"

Kyubi sighed heavily as she stopped pointing out ahead of them with a claw finger, "That Pack." Standing on the edge of the cliff, the trio overlooked the whole horde of Troll Kongs that sat in and around the towering Fruit Tree.

Komatsu cried out in horror at the amount alone, all the colour draining from his face.

"I did warn ya, I said back at the Wholesale Market that Troll Kongs are known for being in packs Kid," Kyubi added looking down at the chef.

"I'm thinking... we are slightly outnumbered here," Toriko grumbled, "I've got the smell of the weakest Troll Kong all over me from the drool, so even if I was serious, intimidation ain't gonna work. And with the Rainbow Fruit right in front of us...."

"Well, I'm toast." Komatsu unashamedly admitted, already looking like he was about to pass out, "I can already see the light at the end of the tunnel for me...."

"Don't worry kid, Toriko and I won't let you become Gorilla food," Kyubi joked as she began cracking her knuckles, "Allow me to provide you a runway for ya."

"Just like the old times?" Toriko agreed.

"Just like the old times." Kyubi nodded with a fox-like grin, "Pikyuu hang on tight." 

"Pi! Pikyuu!!"

Almost at the sudden cry of the Pikyuu Squirrel, all the Troll Kongs leapt at once. Charging straight at the two Heavenly Gourmet hunters and chef who trespassed into their territory.

"Komatsu, grab onto my back!" Toriko ordered, grabbing the chef by the collar and pulling him right onto his back, "Hold onto me with all your might! If you let go even for a 100th of a second, you are dead meat!"

"As usual you suck at reassuring," Kyubi laughed despite the obvious danger, crouching low, finger claws flexed, as the muscles in her legs tensed. 

"Ye-Yes! Or rather can we make it back alive?!" Komatsu squeaked out in terror, holding onto Toriko for dear life.

"Who knows! Pray for it!"

At Toriko's words, Kyubi only laughed as she leapt forwards like a springbok. Avoiding the swiping fists of the Troll Kongs with accurate ease. She could feel every prickle in the air, the shifting of the currents to dodge the massive fists, leaping over, and around to each Troll Kong. Flexing her claws, she swung them down towards each target ** _. '[Arcane Trickster: Paralytic Knocking]'_** thin shocks of electrical currents, flowed off her claws like silk ribbons, with each bounding and leaping it was almost as if the red-head was doing a silk ribbon dance with each electrical light that zapped their targets. Paralysing her targets, _'I'm so glad I have this!'_

"Watch out!"

Even without Komatsu's warning, she flipped over the massive fist that swung at her. _'This is the special movement style of the Troll Kongs, it’s no wonder they are referred as the 'Kings of Knuckle War.'_ Against the fierce attacks that raced towards Toriko from the Troll Kongs, Toriko's movements were truly gentle and there was a reason to that. If he moved like usually did, Komatsu would have not been able to hold onto him for a split second. It reminded him of the time he had to carry the fragile egg of the Silken bird, which would easily break as soap bubbles, from a hungry hoard of Hyena Gangs without a scratch.

It was relief that Kyubi was even here to take off some of the load.

"Knocking!" Toriko thrusted the knocking gun into one of the beast's shoulders before leaping onto another Troll Kong, doing the same thing he did to its comrades. Landing on the ground he reloaded his knocking gun, as Kyubi tried to keep the Troll Kongs at bay and clear a path with her paralytic shocks. 

"To...Hey! Toriko! This isn't the time to be knocking! They are gonna be waking up sooner or later!" Komatsu exclaimed frightfully.

"I told you already, Komatsu. Our goal is the Rainbow Fruit, and that is all," Toriko reminded.

"B-But.."

"Besides Kyubi explained before Troll Kong meat is not edible!" Toriko added on, a smirk forming on the Heavenly King's face, "Unless I plan on eating it, I don't take the lives of my prey. I don't kill what I don't eat. And if I kill something, I eat it! That's the Rule Kyubi and I follow!" Toriko's words silenced the panicking Chef, who looked at Toriko in a loss of words. The silence only being filled by a sudden rumble of thunder and then a cackle of lightning. For that very moment, everyone just stops. As the first shimmer of pitter, patter of rain falls from the sky and a heavy downpour begins.

"This Paralytic knocking is not enough," Kyubi tsked, clicking her tongue as she landed on a flat surface of a cliff-face. The pitter patter of the rain created a shield around Kyubi, turning her rusty-red auburn locks into a darker shade, taking on a darker hue, like the darkest of garnet gemstones. Sticking to her face, and heavily soaking her dress, but it did not weigh her down in the slightest. Slipping her hand into her red sash, she pulled out a wooden cylinder, twirling it between two fingers, before lifting the wooden bamboo piece to her lips.

"So, she's finally doing it," Toriko murmured, grinning at what was about to come.

"Eh? Doing what?" Komatsu blinked.

**_'[Arcane Trickster: Soothing Charm]'_ **

The moment her lips rested against the wooden instrument, the music of the flute came quick, rather brilliant like a call-note, or like a long quick message, half command. Even as her eyes closed, the soothing high notes of the melody echoed throughout the cliff-edge channels. Sweet, and reassuring. like a pure male voice--as a blackbird's when he calls: a pure male voice, not only calling, but telling those around something, and soothing their souls to slumber.

"W-What a soothing melody. I feel a lot calmer than before, like my mind is clearer," Komatsu uttered aloud, noting that his trembling all but vanished as he watched Kyubi playing a flute above the peaks where most, if not all the Troll Kongs were beginning to back down. Their fists were easing while being lowered, as their eyelids became heavy. It was like she was giving them a lullaby. 

"Kyubi may be a predator. But she's not built for physical combat like in my case. She uses what is at her disposal, it’s almost like an enchantment she's placing into her presence. Whether its to frighten or even soothing her targets, she's the best at long range," Toriko explained unaffected by the melody, "My guess is this is reaching around thirty feet, it probably also helps this place echoes."

 _'But I can't leave all of it to her! Time to pick up my pace.'_ Toriko thought as he looked around at the Troll Kongs that began to back down, sniffing the air, Toriko blinked, ' _The smell of the runt that was stuck on me... is being washed away by the rain._ ' "This is great!" Toriko cheered as the purplish-red aura returned, eerily surrounding the Gourmet hunter. "Komatsu, these guys operate under a complete hierarchy." Toriko began, gaining the short male's attention as a booming sound of lightning struck the sky in that very moment. "We need to find the boss, now while the Kyubi's ability is still in affect!"

It was like time had slowed down, with the melody surrounded by Kyubi's presence and Toriko's aura, Komatsu could see clearly. His dark orbs slid between the pair, unbothered by the mud, the rain and the terrifying Capture Level 9 Gourmet beasts. But a glimmer of white hair in his peripheral gained his attention, another Troll Kong, possibly larger than all those that they faced. Long white fur, and purple wrinkled skin made it stand out from all the rest. It looked towards the sky, flinching immediately and snapping out of the soothing charm to flee.

"That's odd," Komatsu muttered to himself.

With a roar of thunder, lightning struck down. Lightning illuminated a brilliant pathway above, as the bolt of white and yellow struck the ground, charring the ground in the bright light - startling the Troll Kongs out of the trance and flinching away. Causing Komatsu to cry out, who shielded his face into Toriko's back to hide from the debris that went flying. Toriko moved aside, lifting his arm to shield his eyes. "That was close! If it had hit the Rainbow Fruit Tree, it would all for naught!"

"My soothing charm won't work again for a while! We need to find the Alpha." Kyubi informed as she leapt to Toriko's side twirling her flute away into her sash, "Komatsu, did you see which Troll Kong ran away from the Lightning first just now?" she could feel Pikyuu trembling in her collar.

"Huh? Why?" Komatsu asked in confusion. 

"Because that one is the boss!" Toriko confirmed.

"But, wouldn't the Alpha be the one least scared of the lightning?"

"It's the opposite for Troll Kongs!" Toriko glanced at the shorter male, "The Alpha of the Pack needs the ability to sense danger, so he can prepare his pack for it. The First to sense danger coming is fit to be boss," he explained.

"In that case... there was one that hid before the lightning struck." Komatsu answered.

"What?! Which one?" Kyubi inquired, both Gourmet hunters watched as Komatsu pointed ahead of them.

"The weird white one in the back..." The black-haired chef pointed to the top of the cliff face, at the base of the Rainbow Fruit tree.

"Oh, him. I see." Toriko grinned.

"A Silverback Troll Kong, from what I can see already he's a real old one, from all those scars." Kyubi noted, a fox-like grin taking her own features, "Capture Level 10, he's at the peak of his prime, six meters in height and weighing the proper 3.5tons. He's well fed, that's for sure."

"His white coat really shows his age, so he's the oldest. Which means he's the boss," Toriko smirked. "That was really perceptive of you! Good eyes there little bro."

"Thanks... it was weird. But for some reason, suddenly I felt totally relaxed on your back. I could see clearly and take it all in." To his own surprise, Komatsu felt calm. With the eyes of an onlooker, he could survey the horizon even now despite the fact his eyes were close for a moment of nervousness. Even the lightning felt to him like a slightly more explosive firework. This was due to the intimidation Toriko began to give off, even now. Like a mouse on a lion's back and a large lioness at his side, he could survey all these surroundings without worry.

"Alright, very well-done Komatsu!" The Blue-haired Gourmet Hunter complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Gotta hand it to ya kid, not bad spotting!" Kyubi agreed, before turning her gaze back to the alpha. "Now, then~" Her own clawed fingers began to flex in a tense manner, her own ominous maroon red aura began to bubble, and lick at her skin. The trio made their way towards the leader, as the other Troll Kongs back away, giving them a clear path to approach the Silverback Troll Kong. 

"The scent of that weak scout, should be completely washed away by now." Toriko stated, unbothered by the trembling Capture Level 9 Troll Kongs, who feared at the sight of a white haired, red skinned orge, and a large multiple tailed fox like beast that surrounded the forms of the two Heavenly Gourmet Hunters. Even standing before the large Silverback that snarled and lunged forwards, the pair did not even budge as the aura colours increased in intensity - Freezing the Silverback in its place. It did not even dare to move or tremble as Toriko made a hand like motion as if patting the enormous beast, as Kyubi only smiled dangerously licking her lips. Her own aura mimicking her action of licking its own chops.

Submitting to the overwhelming power of the pair, the Silverback closed its eyes and accepted defeat. At the sign of defeat, and an end to a battle, the dark skies departed, allowing the warm golden beams to shine down on them. With danger receded, Komatsu leapt down from Toriko's back, and Pikyuu peeked out of the collar, shaking his damp fur to be rid of the cold.

"Toriko! Kyubi!"

"Yeah..." The Blue haired man grinned.

"It’s beautiful, the Rainbow Fruit," Kyubi murmured, letting out a breath. The corners of sharp, beauteous amber eyes clustered in happiness in soft twinkles, which reflected the light that made her eyes like golden sap against hardened amber. Likewise, her eyes glazed with a liquid of blissfulness, which glistened in-side the almond shape, lined by a cat-like wing. The sunlight beams rained down like pure gold on the beanstalk like tree, as from each cherry stem, illuminated and glistening under droplets of water were peach-shaped fruits that shifted in multitudes of rainbow colours. 

"How beautiful!" The sound of soil being crunched under foot, Komatsu turned to see a familiar Tina the reporter stepping out from behind a boulder, approaching the beanstalk. "Hey! Tina what are you doing here?!"

Tina snapped out of her trance-like state, panicking at being see and caught. She began trying to make an excuse, "Oops, I kinda tagged along! and I got pulled into it!!" she exclaimed, failing gesturally with her arms. But the two Gourmet Hunters took no heed as they climbed the enormous towering beanstalk, with Kyubi standing on a lower leaf to help transport the fruits to the ground.

Hearing the grunting of the Silverback, he looked down to the Alpha giving him an reassuring grin as he plucked a second rainbow fruit. "Hey, don't worry my hairy friend. We're only taking two! One for me and one for my lady friend!" Gesturing his head to Kyubi who nodded at the Silverback, gently holding her fruit as she leapt to the soil. "I don't plan on endangering your way of life and upsetting your ecosystem!"

Kyubi merely shook her head, only to look down at Pikyuu who finally clambered out of her collar and begin grooming at his face and fur. "Sorry I didn't think it would rain my friend. I'll make sure to give you a warm bath when we get dried off, how's that?" A warm smile curled at Kyubi's lips.

"Pikyuu!"

Pulling out her camcorder Tina began videoing the scene,"E-Everyone, I've got a delicious scoop of news! The Gourmet Hunter Toriko, and Gourmet Hunter Kyubi, has obtained Rainbow Fruits-" However; her moment of bliss was ruined as a hand covered the camcorder's viewfinder, cutting her off short as it was snatched away.

"I said, no interviews without permission and clearance." Johannes stated firmly, appearing with two other IGO agents, dressed in a thick blue suit and helmet.

"It's not an interview! It’s a present report!" Tina hissed, "You won't even let me have a single shot?!"

"Eject her from the premises," Johannes ordered with a scowl, as two agents once again wrangled the reporter, carrying the brunette away, who struggled against their grip and shouts while Komatsu looked on with a sweat drop. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It’s been while since I dressed like this..." Kyubi trailed off as she wiped down her dress. It was a cut out black dress, with an asymmetrical neckline that echoed the sheer mesh cut outs on the sides and back of the dress. While the high slit was balanced by long sleeves. Her hair now dried and brushed was pulled back into a simple half-up style, keeping the braids of the right side, the left was curled slightly for larger waves, to frame her face as well as falling over her shoulder, and back. The three matching hanging golden earrings remained on her right earlobe. And no longer hidden under the collar of her wrap dress that was currently being cleaned and dried. Was a thinned chained, rounded amulet that just sat between her chest. It was a simple golden amulet, but the rounded pendant was beautifully crafted - showing two creatures chasing one another. One had an emerald eye, while the other had a amber eye.

She made her way gracefully into Hotel Gourmet, following one of the waiters to the reserved table that was cluttered, but primly placed with multiple dishes and culinary delights. Half of it was already empty and being dirty plates that Toriko finished off. "Still gluttonous as always~ It's no wonder Coco calls you that." Her tone was filled with amusement as she took a seat with a warm smile, politely requesting a plate of roasted crab pork wrapped in mantle lettuce. And a glass of water. Entirely dismissing the awe-inspired stares she received from the waiters. It wasn't every day you got to serve thee Heavenly Gourmet hunters, let alone see the Heavenly Gourmet Queen; most people assumed she preferred her semi-isolated life she had going. 

The smell of mellowed sweetness filled the air. Grabbing those at the table's attention as all attention was brought to the direction of the Kitchen doors, Kyubi could already feel the pool of saliva building up in the back of the throat to the point she had to continuously swallow to stop herself from drooling. While the blue-haired Gourmet Hunter was fighting against his own, unsuccessfully stopping escaping his lips. Both hunter's locked eyes with Komatsu who pushed the sweet-smelling dinning cart with two covered plates.

"Sorry for keeping you both from waiting! Toriko, Kyubi, I present to you the Rainbow Fruit!" At Komatsu's words, Toriko immediately leaps to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process. While Kyubi restrained her control in sitting nicely at the table, refusing to show any bad manners. Removing the cloches, he revealed two shining, multicolour jellies. It glimmered and shines, like a small mountain of differently coloured jewels until the sun. Its sweet aroma easily took over the air, causing all those within the premises to drool at the smell.

"This sweet, mellow aroma... it’s incredible!" Toriko exclaimed.

"What an amazing fruit, from just its juice evaporating~ It’s formed a rainbow it it!" Kyubi purred in delight in awe of the fruit.

"I-I knew eating this way would be delicious! I wanted that to happen!" Komatsu slurred, his drool flowing down his chin. "We've kept the fruit's temperature at 5 degrees. As time passes the temperature will rise and the flavour will change as well!"

"Okay, time to dig in. I give thanks for all this world's bounty... Let's eat!" Picking up a silver spoon from the table, Kyubi allows it to sink into her own Rainbow Fruit jelly, jiggling upon impact, 'It's so soft! it's like digging into pudding~ but it's heavy! almost as heavy a gold~'

"It's soft, like pudding. but it's heavy like weighted gold!" Toriko voiced her exact thoughts, earning a nod from the red-head. Swallowing down her saliva, the very moment she placed it into her mouth a deep, blissful moan escaped the woman. Almost as if she was in the greatest pleasure. 

_'What an exquisite fruit! Its constantly changing and coating all my senses on my tongue~ four times its changed! Like a fully ripe mango~ Hundreds of them transformed into a singular bundle of sweetness~ And the sudden change to sourness, I wouldn't be able to compare it any lemon or Kiwi fruits I've eaten in both lives~ It's changed again! Now it's nutty?! How is that even possible!? I can feel it flowing down my throat and into my body~'_ Kyubi laid both hands on the table, her head lowering as her fingers began to dig into the top of the dining tablecloth. Piercing the material with such strength and vitality. Opening her mouth, she panted out a breath of steam, as her body shook and trembled.

While Toriko was experiencing the very same thoughts and emotions, to the point of tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"T-Toriko? K-Kyubi?"

"So good..." Toriko uttered in bliss.

"Delicious~" Kyubi sighed out, letting out another panting breath. Cheeks flushed.

At the two vastly different reactions, the waiters and Komatsu within the room were at a loss for words. 

"I've decided on my desert!" Toriko began, "I have decided! The desert for my Full-Course Menu of life will be the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko sported a large grin on his face as he proclaimed his decision. Earning a chuckle from Kyubi, before she bursts into laughter.

“Komatsu gather all the staff members! Let’s have everyone eat the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko declared.

"R-Right!" Komatsu agreed wholeheartedly, with cheers of triumph from the staff workers.

Shaking her head, Kyubi smiled down at the Rainbow Fruit Jelly. Pushing the plate away, she rose from her chair, gesturing one of the waiters to pack the jelly into a take-way container and began to make her way out of the building. "I'll let you have this one!" Kyubi proclaimed, opting out on having the fruit on her Full-Course Menu, waving a hand as a goodbye, not bothering to turn around. “But next time, I’ll fight you for a meal on my Full Course Menu.”

Toriko blinked as he watched, her leave with the container in hand, before a grin spread across his lips, “That’s a promise Kyubi!” 

"She's leaving?" Komatsu asked, a slight disappointment caught in his tone. 

"Don't worry, we'll see her again. She always say's not to say goodbye, for one way or another we'll meet again."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped leisurely out of the shower, steam filling the room as she cut the shower off. Her lips parted as she exhaled deeply, grabbing a nearby towel to remove the dampness from the contours of her body, wrapping it around herself as she left into the adjoined dressing room. Her clawed feet tapped down against the wooden floor, as multiple wispy blue flames danced about carrying over a silky white night gown and robe towards her.

"Thank you~" She answered removing her towel, taking the night gown.

High whines happily chimed out of the multiple wispy flames at her words.

Turning towards the Mirror, she took in her appearance. With the pendant removed from her neck, all her human appearance all vanished. Despite her abnormal form, she still obtained an elegant yet feminine shape, her snout short and pointed, shimmering with the silky wisps of her red, and white fur that flowed where her skin once had been. She was what could only be described as a bi-pedaled beast, or properly termed as a Fox Beastman. Her luscious bushy tail swayed contently as the small floating wisps of blue flames helped dry her fur. The White gown hugged her body but remained flowy all the same, allowing the crisp night air to help cool down her body.

Kyubi Shefu was never human.

Well, she was never human in this world.

She was from Earth. A World in the year 2138, she used to be only a woman who worked away in an office building for long shifts and late hours, before going home to the point of exhaustion. It was never the career she wanted. But that didn't stop her from playing 'YGGDRASIL' when she could, even on the last day of the game she spent as much time as she could by taking most of her stuff and headed out for a hunting adventure in Midgard, what she wasn't prepared for was suddenly appearing in another world after the countdown went to Zero. However, this world was utter bliss. For she now lived in a world that was not filled with pollution, but rather filled with beasts of exquisite culinary discoveries. And yet no matter how many years passed in this one, something interesting was always happening.

"Pikyuu~~!!"

Blinking out of her thoughts, the fox made her way out into her room. Sliding the shoji door open, she found her squirrel companion in pure bliss, earning a low mellow chuckle from the fox beastman. "Enjoying that piece of Rainbow fruit Jelly?" Kyubi chuckled out as she watched the pudgy small squirrel stuff his small final piece into his mouth. She swore she could see a pink aura surrounding the small creature and his eyes were sparkling.

"Pi! Pikyuu~"

"Good to know."

If there was one weakness to the fox beastman. It was her fondness for cute things. Specially her fondness for animals; due to the serious pollution back in her home world, most of, if not all animals had become extremely endangered due to the acid rain, decimated land, smoky air, or the polluted sea. So 'YGGDRASIL' was a blessing in disguise, despite its few sensor limitations it felt like a world Kyubi would have loved to live in. On any her adventures, if she came a across a small creature or animal, she found adorable - she would have tamed it, and brought it back to the guild. Of course, some members were a little fed up with her bringing animals, but they didn't stop her. She would dare say, that they would not admit to agreeing that they also found the animal cute.

Pikyuu the Squirrel happened to be one of those very creatures. Truthfully, he was a Ratatoskr Squirrel, based off the squirrel that climbed up and down the World Tree. They were considered as Level 68 beast that you could find in the woodlands of Vanaheim. They were passive creatures unless provoked in any way, and because of this, players tended to dismiss them for their plain appearance. When they were quite terrifying in packs. Kyubi had witness that once, and it wasn't pretty.

"Pi~"

Kyubi's vulpine amber gaze softened as she witnessed Pikyuu clamber off the table, up the branches of a tree like mimicry in the corner of the room. It's white bark and autumn leaves stretched out like veins across the ceiling of her bedroom, where a nest like bedding with small blanket was perched among its many arms. Untying his bells, he hung them up onto a small branch next to his nest, before diving under the silken thick blanket in his nest.

"Pi~ Pi~"

"Goodnight Pikyuu,"

The room itself had an eastern traditional culture too it, but the mixture of warm hues and dark wood from western culture gave the room a more fantasy feel. It complimented the dark fallen colours decorating pillows, curtains, and bed. Turning her gaze away she made her away to one side of room, sliding door aside to step out into the outer corridors of her room. Slipping her hands into the sleeves of her yukata like robes she made her way to where the outside corridor met the garden courtyard, revealing the clear sky to her in all its glory. Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light. With each waiting promise, Kyubi spent each an everyday thanking whatever deity or power that sent her here. To be able to see the blue sky and pure white clouds, to witness the first drop of dew in the morning light, to swim in the water without the fear of choking or falling ill. To feel the rain, without the consequence of acid burning your skin for no acid contaminated the clouds. It was all a great blessing to Kyubi Shefu.

Even at the price of no longer being human. She would gladly take it.

With every gentle sway of her fur from the crisp air, she closed her eyes. Giving once more a silent thank you.

For the chance of being a part of the bounty of this world.


End file.
